Computer operating systems (OS) and application programs generate a variety of data. Storage devices such as hard disks and cloud servers may store data required for computer operation and program execution. Loss of data may occur due to unintentional causes, such as damage to storage devices, program malfunction, or the like. Data backup technology may reduce a bad influence caused by the data loss.
Korean Patent No. 10-0968754 (Jul. 1, 2010) relates to a data backup system and a method thereof. More specifically, backup software is automatically installed on a user terminal without a user's operation, and even if several user terminals simultaneously access a backup server, the backup server's capacity and/or traffic is not overloaded.
Korean Application Publication No. 10-2007-0088889 (Aug. 30, 2007) relates to a data backup method for a network. More specifically, there has been provided a data backup method for a network in which in UPnP home network, storage space of a storage disk provided in a home AV device is utilized as backup space. To this end, the data backup method of this invention includes, recognizing the storage disk of the device at a control point of the home network to obtain information of the disk, and setting a backup location on the storage disk to make a request to the device for backup for data stored in the storage disk.